Merry Christmas And I Love You
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Dimana ada Alan, maka Eric mengekorinya tanpa henti, atau ketika Eric memutuskan pergi ke gokon (untuk minum gratis) dengan Ronald, maka mereka pun senantiasa menyeret Alan yang polos bersamanya... how roman—tunggu. Shu seharusnya cemburu dengan semua itu, seorang Fujiwara Shu kan pacar resminya!/AR,boring, etc!


Alan Humphries dan Eric Slingby.

Tak ada _shinigami_ yang tidak mengetahui siapa mereka, terutama status mereka sebagai Dispatch _Shinigami_ Division dan merupakan salah satu (atau dua) dari beberapa anak buah kepercayaan William...meskipun mereka mengakui bahwa kerja lembur selalu dilakoni mengingat kekurangan tenaga kerja dalam divisi tersebut. Oh, dan juga karena kebersamaan mereka; dimana ada Alan, maka Eric mengekorinya tanpa henti, atau ketika Eric memutuskan pergi ke _gokon _(untuk minum gratis) dengan Ronald, maka mereka pun senantiasa menyeret Alan yang polos bersamanya... _how roman_—tunggu. Shu seharusnya cemburu dengan semua itu, seorang Fujiwara Shu _kan _pacar resminya!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Merry Christmas...And I Love You**

.

A Kuroshitsuji's Fanfiction

.

Alan Humphries x OC [Fujiwara Shu]

.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: OC! Typo(s), AR, no BL, boring, fluffy, etc!

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p>Jika saja ini bukan karena aturan William yang melarang perayaan apapun dalam divisi, Shu tak akan berangkat ke kantor dengan tangan kosong—ayolah, saat ini adalah malam Natal dan William melakukan gerakan massal 'kerja-lembur-hingga-detik-terakhir-malam-natal'! Perempuan bersurai biru tua itu harus bagaimana selain menuruti perintah atasannya itu?<p>

Dan disinilah Shu, bekerja di balik meja dengan laporan menumpuk di mejanya, menunggu untuk distempel sebelum menemui stasiun terakhirnya di meja Will—yang empunya entah bertugas kemana—dan menerima pesan jika seorang _shinigami_ meminta bantuan tenaga dan lain sebagainya. Sementara Shu merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bertugas layaknya sekretaris pribadi Will, Shu tetap saja merasa cemas dengan keadaan Alan di luar sana. Terutama di malam dingin bersalju seperti ini, dengan tubuhnya yang melemah akibat penyakit terkutuk itu...oh, _Shi no Toge_! Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa betapa menyakitkannya menderita kutukan itu bagi Alan? Bahkan dia sering kali terbangun hanya untuk menjerit kesakitan atau pingsan saat bertugas di kala penyakit itu menyerang tiba-tiba—karena itulah, dengan tabah Will memperintahkan Eric untuk mendampinginya setiap mereka pergi, meski itu berarti mereka kehilangan sepasang tangan untuk ditugaskan ke tempat lain.

Shu tertegun sejenak sementara kedua lengan kurusnya sibuk membentuk pola 'mengecap-laporan-dan-menumpuk-di-bagian-lain-kemudian-mengambil-laporan-lain'. Otak lelahnya tiba-tiba saja mengingat bagaimana akrabnya Alan dan Eric setelah mereka bertugas (nyaris) bersama-sama...betapa mereka selalu tertawa ketika mereka saling melontarkan candaan yang mereka temui saat bertugas di luar dan membuat orang-orang sekitar mereka mengerubung penasaran (kecuali Will, tentu saja). Shu...sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia seperti orang luar yang menjadi penonton mereka saja.

Apakah Shu benar adalah kekasih Alan...?

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Seketika kekagetan luar biasa menyusup ke dalam pikirannya tatkala mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Diletakkan cap pada tempatnya, kepalanya tertoleh cepat pada orang yang memanggil, "Alan! Se-sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Ups, pemilihan kalimat yang salah.

"Hmm, semenit yang lalu sejak kau tercenung sendirian."

"Se-selama itu?"

"Yap."

Keheningan melanda mereka selama beberapa saat, sebelum Shu mulai memberi stempel lagi dan membiarkan Alan menuju mejanya. Tak ada yang dibicarakan selama itu meskipun hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Shu tak perlu bertanya dimana Eric yang senantiasa mengekorinya ataupun Ronald dan Will yang tak kunjung kembali (atau Grell yang masih belum selesai mengekori Sebastian-nya). Salju turun dengan hening, cahaya-cahaya keperakannya memancar menembus ruangan kami yang hanya disinari oleh lampu kerjanya dan Alan (karena _shinigami_ tidak begitu menyukai sinar terang—contoh terdekat yang bisa kau temui adalah Undertaker), seolah mereka merupakan kunang-kunang yang tak ada habisnya jatuh ke tanah dengan lunglai.

"Alan..." Shu mendongak dari kertas-kertasnya, menatap Alan yang masih mengerjakan laporan bulanan bagiannya sendiri; ia menoleh, tentu saja. Tak ketinggalan senyum ramah di wajah tirus itu. Shu ingin mengatakan satu kalimat yang sejak pagi ini tidak bisa kukatakan akibat kesibukan kami yang luar biasa di akhir tahun. Tapi apa boleh? Hadiah atau bahkan _ginger bread _pun Shu tak punya. Hanya ada salju sebagai penanda musim dingin yang beku disini...

"Bukan apa-apa."

Dapat kulihat dari celah kelopak matanya, dahi Alan yang berkerut heran. Yah, Shu berpikir ia akan menyimpan ucapan itu saat sudah pulang atau saat mereka sudah memiliki waktu luang, jadi sebaiknya Shu mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku hanya ingin bilang...terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu di malam bersalju ini." Syukurlah kali ini kalimat yang tepat menyelip dari bibirnya, yang hanya menuai reaksi tawa kecil Alan. Ia mengangguk, menanggapi kembali pekerjaannya seolah tak ada yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar mengalihkan wajahnya dari sana. Shu berpikir pembicaraan telah usai, namun kalimat Alan yang memecah keheningan (kembali) membuatnya kaget.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan, tapi terima kasih."

Shu segera menatap Alan; iris kuning-hijau Alan yang sama dengan miliknya berbinar dengan sejuk, membuatnya mengurungkan niat (lagi dan lagi). Kebaikan, keramahan dan pengertiannya adalah sedikit dari banyak faktor yang membuat seorang Shu yang pendiam jatuh cinta padanya, bahkan sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Dan hal itu pulalah yang menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi apakah Alan merasa bahwa kebaikannya itu benar-benar merupakan rasa cintanya pada Shu? Atau perasaannya padanya hanya sama rata dengan yang lain dimana ia salah mengidentifikasikannya dengan rasa cinta?

Shu menelan ludah mendapati pemikirannya sendiri yang dihasilkan dari otak yang sudah lelah berjam-jam sebelumnya dan menunduk, berusaha memfokuskan kembali dengan apa yang ada di depannya saat ini; pekerjaan. Shu benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya, tapi bagaimana pun juga gadis itu tidak ingin membebani pikiran Alan yang telah dipenuhi oleh pekerjaan dan terutama _Shi no Toge_—benar juga...bagaimana mungkin Shu membiarkan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kepentingan sendiri (yang menurutnya) egois, padahal ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting ketimbang semua hal yang ada di dunia ini—usia Alan yang tak tentu kapan akan berakhir?

.

.

Menara jam yang terletak di samping kantor telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika Shu dan Alan keluar berbarengan karena pekerjaan mereka telah usai (meskipun teman-temannya baru saja usai menunaikan pekerjaannya di luar, Shu tak peduli—anggap saja pembalasan dendam). Tangan keduanya saling bertautan meski sudah terbalut sarung tangan wol yang hangat, dan mereka saling melempar senyum.

Aah, alangkah indahnya jika ini terus berlangsung tanpa rasa stres dan capai akibat pekerjaan...

"Jadi?"

Shu menoleh. Alan tersenyum meski barusan sudah melontarkan pertanyaan ambigu dengan satu kata saja, terlihat sekali ia geli dengan raut tidak mengerti yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengulangi pertanyaan barusan dengan kata yang lebih lengkap, "jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku tadi?"

Uh-oh. Saatnya _quality time _mereka berdua.

"Anoo, aku..." Shu merasa genggaman tangan Alan mengerat seiring bertambah cepatnya degup jantungnya. Kurasa ia menyadari apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya, pikir Shu.

"Selamat natal... Alan Humphries—hmmp!"

Tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataan, tiba-tiba saja wajah Shu yang sejak tadi tertunduk didongak-paksakan oleh jemari Alan dan merasakan begitu saja sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang tipis. Dia...mencium Shu.

"...Terima kasih," jelang beberapa detik setelah kedua bibir mereka berdua akhirnya tak saling berpaut lagi, barulah Shu mendengar suara lembutnya yang hanya ia perdengarkan saat mereka telah berduaan seperti ini, dan membuatnya teringat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol otak 'lelah-luar-biasa' beberapa menit yang lalu. Aah, bodohnya Shu! Bagaimana mungkin dia akan salah mengartikan kebaikan dengan rasa cinta jika ia hanya memperlihatkan kelemahan dan kelembutannya pada Shu seorang, dan bukannya pada Eric atau Ronald?

'...Baiklah, tak ada gunanya cemburu pada para lelaki urakan itu,' Shu mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Di waktu dini hari Natal ini, ia mengukuhkan kembali status seorang Fujiwara Shu sebagai kekasih resmi seorang Alan Humphries. Dan tidak ada kekasih-tidak-resmi lainnya, tahu?

"Oh, ya. Apa aku sudah mengatakan 'selamat hari Natal dan aku mencintaimu,' Alan?"

"Belum, tapi aku akan menjawab 'Begitu juga aku,' Shu."

Dan senyuman hangatnya memenuhi rongga hati gadis itu yang sempat ragu dengan kedamaian.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-aah! Alan! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Aku kan, tidak punya hadiah apapun untuk kuberikan pada—hmmmp!"<em>

"_...Kau baru saja memberikannya, Shu."_

"_Ci-ciuman bukan sebuah hadiah, Alan!"_

"_Oh...kalau begitu,bagaimana jika 'yang satunya' saja kau hadiahkan padaku?"_

_Sebuah seringai kecil Alan yang 'polos'._

"_Yang satunya...?"_

_Merah padam wajah seorang Shu._

"_A-A-ALAN MESUM!"_

"_Ahahah, maaf, duh! Jangan memukulku, maafkan aku, ahahah!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**xxxENDxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

maafkan telat mengirim fanfiksi satu ini karena saya lagi sibuk ngurusin laporan anak orang...(napa lu jadi curhat nak)

anyway! ini pertama kalinya saya masuk fandom Kuroshitsuji dan tiba-tiba aja ngangkat cerita shinigami yang udah mati, masuk-masukin OC pula wkwkwk sok teuh amat saya (flok)

At least, Happy (late) Christmas, semoga kita dapat melewati minggu Epifani dengan bahagia dan damailah hati kita, Amin.


End file.
